


Cozy cuddles

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [29]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 03:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13848777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble on the words fine, aquarium and chin.





	Cozy cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> All they wanted was to cuddle, not matter how much I tried to get them to want to go to the aquarium. Just cuddles, warm and cozy and soft and morning tired cuddles in bed, under the covers, close. Who am I to deny them that?
> 
> As always: [Jessie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin) and I have the [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) blog on tumblr, this is for today's challenge there.
> 
>  
> 
> ([tumblr post)](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/171456340522)

“How are you this fine morning?”

Stiles’ voice was sleep rough as he wrapped his arms around Derek, spooned him. He hooked his chin over Derek’s shoulder and nuzzled against his neck.

“I’m good,” Derek said as he tangled his fingers with Stiles’. “You?”

“M’good. You’re warm and soft and nice and snuggly.”

Derek smiled and turned to his back and Stiles reached up to brush Derek’s hair from his forehead.

“Aquarium today?” Derek asked.

“That means we have to leave bed,” Stiles said and Derek nodded. “I don’t wanna leave bed.”

“Me neither,” Derek said and pulled Stiles closer.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! ♥


End file.
